Say goodnight, Not Goodbye
by LeslieLamb
Summary: Aang gets a letter from Zuko. He has to leave. How will he tell Katara? Post war. Kataang!


** Say Goodnight, Not Goodbye**

Ok basically I was cleaning my room and listening to my iPod when this song popped up. I listened to it and this idea immediately shot into my head. Hope you like. And if you haven't heard the song, you need to. It's called "Say Goodnight" by The Click Five

POST WAR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own avatar

* * *

It had been about 2 months since the war had ended. Aang was as happy as could be. He had his dream girl, the world was at peace and all of his friends were safe. He knew that he would have to help zuko control the rebels sooner or later, but he had hoped it would get to him later. And sadly he was wrong.

Aang had just taken a shower and when he heard someone knocking on the door he wrapped a towel around his waist. As he opened the door a tall fire sage kneeled to him.

"Avatar aang, this letter came to you this morning. The fire lord insisted that it was important." The sage handed him a scroll. As aang grabbed it out of the man's hand the sage stood, bowed and walked off.

Aang closed the door and walked over and sat on his bed.

He opened the letter carefully fearing what was inside. As soon as he read the 1st sentence his face turned into a deep frown.

"**Dear Aang, I'm sorry to disturb you but the time has come to where I must ask for your help."**

Aang continued reading as he felt his heart drop with one sentence.

" **im sorry to say that this may take years and you will need to travel to extremely dangerous places, therefore I feel it best that you leave the morning after you receive this."**

The scroll slipped from his hands and fell to the maple wood floors beneath him.

* * *

After spending about 30 minutes going it over in his head, he found himself in front of kataras closed bedroom door. He took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. He peered in the room to find her sitting in front of the mirror combing her hair. As soon as she saw him in the reflection she jumped up to hug him.

As soon as she released him from her arms she turned to his face. It was almost in tears.

" Aang, Whats wrong?"

_**Separation has its faults.**_

_**And I don't wanna leave at all.**_

_**So wrap the letters in teary ink,**_

_**I just need some time to think.**_

He didn't answer. He looked her in the eyes and pulled her to the bed. As they sat down he took her hands.

"Katara you know I love you more than anything in the world right?"

"Yes but that doesn't answer my question."

He dropped her hands and looked away.

"Aang please just tell me what's wrong." She put her hand to his cheek and turned his face to see.

He pulled away and stood up. Aang stared at the floor before he started.

"Im leaving"

_**Baby just say goodnight, I'll be gone tomorrow.**_

_**Baby just close your eyes, I can't take the sorrow,**_

_**Baby just walk away, you know I can't stay.**_

_**There's no easy way to say 'good bye'**_

"What do you mean?" katara stuttered fearing the answer.

" I mean that I have to leave tomorrow… a-and I won't be back for… a while."

He stared at her then continued.

"Zuko needs some help with the rebels and its my job as the avatar to do so."

"take me with you."

He glanced at her eyes with confusion.

"What, … NO I cant take you. Not that I wouldn't want you to come Its just to dangerous!"

" Aang I don't care! Im not going to let you do this alone!"

He could see the tears welling in her eyes and , as if almost a reflex, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

" Katara I wont let you get hurt, I cant"

He pulled away and starred into her blue eyes. He bent down to kiss her fore head.

Aang wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and let her go.

" ill be leaving in the morning…"

He said glumly as he started to the door.

_**So baby just say goodnight…**_

" aang please…" she whimpered at the sight of her love leaving.

He didn't turn around. He just stood there fighting back tears and the urge to run up and embrace her in a tight hug again.

_**In a spell that never ends**_

_**The empty hour glass wore me thin**_

_**So let the phone do its work**_

_**Your voice is heaven but it hurts.**_

"please don't leave me!" she stuttered before bursting into another round of tears.

He couldn't fight it any longer. He ran up and swept her off her feet. Aang sat on the bed with her in his lap and cradled her like a tiny baby.

* * *

Soon the tears stopped and the hand that was once clenched to his chest was now loosing its grip.

Her eyes were closed. She was asleep. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in the sheets.

He stood and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Aang blew out the candles lighting the room and headed to the door.

As the door slowly closed he felt tears in his eyes.

_**Your words are memories,**_

_**but they burn**_

* * *

he walked to his room. With every step, came another tear that fell down his cheek.

_**Baby just say goodnight**_

_**I'll be gone tomorrow**_

_**Baby just close your eyes **_

_**I can't take the sorrow**_

_**Baby just walk away**_

_**You know I can't stay**_

_**There's no easy way to say goodbye**_

_**So baby just say goodnight…**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it enough to review and rate it!!!

*easy-breezy


End file.
